


Sakuras para ti

by Gibryl



Category: Free!
Genre: Childhood, Friendship, Hanami, Other, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), don't cry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibryl/pseuds/Gibryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sousuke, que sabía la ilusión que le hacía a Rin toda esa historia de las flores y reunirse bajo los árboles, ya podía oír los lloros de su amigo, mirando deprimido por la ventana por por no poder seguir la tradición junto a los demás."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sakuras para ti

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: (Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni)
> 
> Aviso: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto: "Entre las flores de cerezo", perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club.
> 
> Aclaraciones: "Hanami", por si alguien no lo sabe, es la tradición de ir a parques o jardines a mirar las flores de cerezo con amigos, familia o compañeros de trabajo. El fic se situa en la escuela primaria, cuando todavía estaban los tres juntos, unos ocho o nueve años y Gou uno menos.

El día que acordaron encontrarse para ir al parque y ver los cerezos en flor llovió. El siguiente día que eligieron llovió también, y no solo ese día sino toda la semana. Sousuke, que sabía la ilusión que le hacía a Rin toda esa historia de las flores y reunirse bajo los árboles, ya podía oír los lloros de su amigo, mirando deprimido por la ventana, por por no poder seguir la tradición junto a los demás.

Junto con Kisumi, y desafiando las condiciones climáticas, fue a casa de Rin, debía animarle. La señora Matsuoka, tan amable como siempre, les indico que subieran a la habitación de su pequeño comprometiéndose a prepararles algo rico para merendar.

Al abrir la puerta Sousuke entró primero, dejando a Kisumi escondido detrás de él. Pudo ver a Gou leyendo tranquilamente sobre la cama y a Rin, efectivamente, asomado a la ventana, y pudo ver también, antes de que se girara a preguntar qué hacía allí, su rostro triste reflejado en el cristal.

—Rin, te hemos traído el hanami a casa.

—No digas tonterías, Sousuke.

En ese momento Kisumi fue empujado al centro de la habitación por Sousuke, y con una gran sonrisa, y algo de teatro, sacó de sus bolsillos una gran cantidad de pétalos secos —encontrados con mucho esfuerzo— que inmediatamente lanzó al aire. Todo se llenó rápidamente de los pétalos que caían lentamente sobre cualquier superficie de la habitación. Gou, ya levantada de la cama, extendió sus pequeños brazos recibiendo aquel bonito regalo, sonriendo tanto que sus mejillas dolían y mirando a los dos chicos. Rin a penas podía hablar, esos dos habían llenado su habitación de pétalos de flores y ahora parecía uno de esos hermosos parques a os que no habían podido ir.

—Kisumi...

—¡Kisumi-kun es una flor de cerezo!

Kisumi recogió un puñado del suelo y lo lanzó sobre la chica, que daba saltitos nerviosa, y poco después saltó sin dejar de reir sobre el chico rosa, que la recibió en brazos. Ambos cayeron al suelo entre risas y no tardaron en empezar un juego de cosquillas rodando encima de la cama de pétalos.

Sousuke avanzó hacia Rin, que seguía sin encontrar palabras y abría y cerraba su boca sin parar, como un pez fuera del agua. Se paró a una distancia corta de él y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al ver como sus mejillas enrojecían y sus ojos cada vez estaban más cargados de lágrimas y apunto de desbordarse. El pelirrojo mordió su labio inferior.

—No llores, Rin.

—No estoy llorando.

Pero las lágrimas no tardaron en deslizarse cuando Sousuke metió las manos en sus bolsillos, cogiendo todos los pétalos que cabían en ellas y dejándolos caer sobre el propio Rin. Su pelo, sus hombros, toda su ropa...todo en él quedó salpicado de rosa.

—Feliz hanami, Rin.


End file.
